Venom Vol 2 8
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Rating = T+ | OriginalPrice = $2.99 | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Tony Moore | CoverArtist2 = John Rauch | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | CCO = Joe Quesada | Quotation = Don't mean to interrupt, Queen... Central Park has rules about public fornication... and we've got a fight to finish. | Speaker = Captain America | StoryTitle1 = Spider-Island Part 3 | Writer1_1 = Rick Remender | Penciler1_1 = Tom Fowler | Inker1_1 = Tom Fowler | Colourist1_1 = John Rauch | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Stephen Wacker | Editor1_2 = Thomas Brennan | Synopsis1 = At Project Rebirth Headquarters, Aaron injects the subdued Spider-King with the Spider-Island cure. In St. Luke's Hospital, Betty hands Flash a letter his father wrote to him in case he died. Before he gets a chance to read it, he is given orders to kill the Queen. Flash tells Betty he is going to find an evac and hands her a gun. At her lair under Central Park, the Queen is getting a manicure from a clone of the Jackal, who has transformed into a spider-monster. The Jackal is dead as well as the rest of clones. She listens to the news on a monitor when the clone accidently breaks her nail. Before she punishes him, she sees Venom clinging to the ceiling above her. He fires a bullet that hits her point blank but it bounces off of her. She then takes the gun from him and shoots the clone in the arm and throws Venom to the ground. They begin to fight, during which she tells him about her time in the marines. She uses her sonic scream on him, which tears the symbiote off his body. Luckily, the clone comes to his aid and bites her in the neck. Flash falls into the puddle of symbiote and tries to gets it to bond with him again. It does but not fast enough for him to recover his father’s letter, which is consumed in a fire. After the Queen kills the clone, she searches for Venom, who’s made his way to the surface. The Queen catches up to him and knocks him to the ground and starts to beat him until he’s close to losing consciousness. Captain America arrives in the nick of time and fights the Queen. However, he is no match for her and he is almost killed. Luckily, Venom comes from behind and stabs her in the back with Cap’s shield. Unfortunately, she is not dead and transforms into a giant spider. Cap and Venom stand ready to fight. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** *** *** ** *** ** Numerous unnamed soldiers * * Antagonists: * Numerous unnamed Homo arachnus * * Other Characters: * ** * * * * * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * * * * * * Harrison's father * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ****** ******* ****** Upper West Side ****** ***** Items: * * * and Events: * | Solicit = SPIDER-ISLAND TIE IN! Flash Thompson has suffered a terrible loss, just when his Venom persona is needed to protect New York City the most! The Infestation’s architects have gained an unimaginable edge and Venom must go head-to-head with the Spider-King! With a broken heart and the fate of New York on his shoulder, well, folks you've heard it before but after this, trust us, Venom's world can never be the same again! By Rick Remender (X-FORCE) and Tom Fowler (AGE OF HEROES) | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}